Dreary London Rain
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Tom Riddle meets the same man with bright green eyes and blonde hair approximately four times in his life. Little does he know, this man is his country. England meeting Voldemort fic! R&R!
1. Meeting Tom Riddle

_This is a new fic I have decided to start, thanks to KaiyoUchiha for sending me a request of a Tom Riddle/Voldemort meeting England story! I hope it doesn't suck too much ;)_

In London, it was a cool breezy day in the middle of Autumn. The trees were almost bare, and the sidewalks were sprinkled with colorful leaves. Instead of rainy and dreary like most days, today the weather was nice. The sun peeked out from behind the puffy clouds, and the air was fresh and crisp. Walking amidst the streets was a man who looked of high class. He wore a suit that looked rather expensive, and his head was held high as he observed his surroundings with a small smile, his green eyes shining with pride as he observed his people.

Citizens of London were busily going about their daily activities. A woman was walking with her two little girls, arms full of groceries. A man was riding a bicycle, whistling cheerfully. An old couple were moving at a slow pace, hands held as they admired the fall scenery. A teenage boy was walking numerous dogs...yes, these were his people. The man, Arthur Kirkland, was proud.

Arthur certainly looked human. Hell, for the most part he actually was human. He was also so much more. He was England, the personification of the actual country. With his messy blonde hair and gleaming emerald eyes, nothing could change that. Arthur had been alive for a long time, and things would be like this forever.

After walking down the street a little while longer, until he came across a large square building surrounded by steel iron gates. A sign on the outside read Wool's Orphanage. In the courtyard (Which looked rather grim and unkempt) children ran around playing with each other. They were all dressed in rather shabby clothes, but all looked well fed and healthy nonetheless. Arthur eyed the orphans with a small look of sympathy for a moment before slowly stepping through the gates. A few of the children stopped playing, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Mr. Kirkland!" They cried out happily, rushing towards him. Arthur was no stranger to Wool's Orphanage. He had visited numerous times in the past. As a country, his duty was to his people. That included orphans, so Arthur made it his duty to visit as many Orphanages in London, as well as other parts in England, as often as he could. The children enjoyed Mr. Kirkland's company as much as he enjoyed theirs. He would give out dimes and chocolate, and sometimes join in on their games.

"Hello everyone" He laughed, patting the head of a few of the younger ones who had hugged him. "How has your day been? The weather out is simply wonderful."

He chatted with them for a couple of minutes, handing out delicious chocolate and small peppermints. After gazing around the courtyard for a few more moments, he was started to see a young boy crying. He faintly remembered him as Billy Stubbs, who was usually one of the most energetic.

"What's the matter with Billy?" He asked. At the mention of Billy, many of the children shifted uncomfortably.

"His rabbit died" A girl informed him. "He found it hung from the rafters..."

"Oh" Arthur blinked. "Perhaps I should go have a word with him."

With that, Arthur stood and made his way over to the sulking boy. Billy had curly black hair and dark blue eyes, his face suntanned and covered with freckles. The boy sat in the grass with his knees drawn up to his chest, twirling a dandelion between his fingers.

"Hello Billy" Arthur greeted, sitting down next to the child. "I'm surprised to see you sitting all by yourself. Don;t you normally play ball with the other children?"

"Yes, but I miss my rabbit." Billy responded, eyes downcast.

"Ah, yes. I heard about that. Truly I am sorry." Arthur said sympathetically. "It's sad when pets die."

"He...he didn't just die" Billy said quietly. "My rabbit was murdered."

There was a pause.

"Murdered?" Arthur asked. "What do you mean Billy?"

"I mean that someone killed him. Yesterday I was fighting with Tom Riddle. You see, he was hogging the book about animals like always. I wanted to read it so I could find out stuff about my rabbit. He's supposed to share but he didn't. We yelled at each other before Mrs. Cole separated us. This morning I found my rabbit hanging on the rafters...it must have been Tom."

"Oh..." Arthur said, truly speechless. He knew about Tom Riddle. The truth was, he never really had met the boy before. He never came out of his room to visit whenever Arthur came to the orphanage. What Arthur did know however, was that young Tom was a wizard.

Arthur was no stranger to the magical world. He himself practiced magic occasionally, and he was good friends with many wizards. One of the was Albus Dumbledore, a very skilled man. Arthur had tea with him about once a month, they were close friends. That was also why Arthur knew about Tom. Albus had mentioned that Tom would be going to Hogwarts soon, the next term to be precise. Albus was going to visit the boy and break the news to him soon if Arthur's calculations were correct.

"I'll go have a word with him, alright?" He finally spoke to Billy again. Seeing the boy nod, he then stood up and made his way towards the front doors of the building.

"Mr. Kirkland, what a surprise!"

Turing around at the voice, Arthur came face to face with Mrs. Cole, the one in charge of the orphanage. The looked more worn out than usual, dark circles under her eyes and a bit shaky. Frankly she looked like she needed a nice cup of ale.

"Hello Ma'am" Arthur greeted pleasantly with a bow. "I'm quite sorry for stopping by unannounced, but I just happened to be nearby."

"Why of course. The children all love seeing you." Mrs. Cole responded. "But might I ask why your inside? Most of the children are outdoors..."

"I just wanted to say hello to Mr. Riddle." Arthur said, not liking the way the woman's eyes narrowed when she mentioned the boy's name.

"You can if you'd like" She said shortly. "But be wary of...never mind."

Arthur didn't ask what she was going to say and instead continued on his journey to the second floor. Finally finding the bedroom that had Tom's name on the door, he knocked. There was a silence for a moment, so Arthur knocked again.

"Who is it?" The voice of young Tom Riddle answered. He did not sound at all happy.

"Its...Its Arthur Kirkland" Arthur answered, a little unsure of what to say. He knew that Tom knew who he was, but he had never officially spoke to the child up close. There was another silence before the door slowly creaked open and Arthur came face to face with Tom Riddle himself.

"What are you doing up here? Why aren't you with the other children?" Tom asked curiously, but his voice also held a small hint of anger/irritation.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you'd like somebody to talk to. You never seem to really play with the others." Arthur tried his best to explain.

"Why would you care about what I do?" Tom asked.

"I care about all of my people" Arthur blurted out before he could stop himself.

"All of _your_ people?" Tom said mockingly. "Just what exactly are you saying?"

"I mean..." Arthur swallowed. "...Nothing. Just forget it. Anyways, if you don't want to chat then I think I shall go back outside. Billy is feeling terribly down about his poor pet rabbit."

There was an uneasy silence, Tom glaring at Arthur. They both knew well that it had in fact been Tom, and the boy knew that. So far nobody had accused him directly, which made Arthur the first one.

"Look Tom" Arthur finally said, when it was clear that the boy was not going to respond to his last statement. "I know that life can really be horrible sometimes, and I also know what being alone feels like. I also know what it's like being different. No matter, you cant let things bring out your dark side."

Arthur was speaking from experience. Being a country was hard, and past events had sent him dwindling in several dark phases. Luckily he had been taking on the role of a proper English gentleman for awhile now.

"You don't know anything about me!" Tom said sharply. "You don't know anything..."

Arthur suddenly felt a pang of sadness. He pitied the young boy. Even so, Tom didn't have a clue about how Arthur himself grew up. Fighting wars even in childhood, trying to avoid being invaded, always getting beaten up by his sibling...yes, Arthur's childhood certainly hadn't been all happy and cheerful either. Tom didn't know that though, so there was no use trying to explain.

"I had it hard too lad" Was all Arthur decided to say. "You'd be surprised at how hard my life has been, and still is."

There was another uncomfortable silence. Finally Arthur decided that there was no use talking any longer. It was obvious that Tom was an angry child. Maybe once Dumbledore came and introduced the boy to Hogwarts then things would get better. Tom was very powerful, even if he didn't know how to use/control his magic yet. He would make a brilliant student one day.

"Well, I suppose I should get going. I must visit with the other children before it gets too late. Feel free to come join us in the courtyard." He said, standing up preparing to leave. Before he made it to the door Tom muttered something under his breath. Arthur stopped in his tracks. "What was that, Tom?"

"I said you aren't human" Tom told him smartly. "Definitely not."

A small smile lit up on Arthur's face.

"Perhaps that is true."

Before Tom could respond, Arthur left the room. The green eyed Brit had been right. Tom would make a brilliant student at Hogwarts someday. Giving one last glance to the door, he then retreated back outside to the other children. When in the courtyard he looked up at the windows, almost chuckling when he saw Tom's face peeping out of the window.

It would be interesting to see how Tom turned out in his later wizarding years.

**A/n: Tada! I hope you at least kind of liked it...this will be a four-shot I think, if anybody wishes for me to continue. Basically this is just a story of different times Voldemort meets England throughout his life. **

**Please do review :-)  
**


	2. Tea Time with Albus

**NOTE: In this chapter, Tom Riddle is in his third year. After doing some hardcore research from HP books plus HP wiki, I learned that Tom went to school from 1938-1945. It interested me that WW2 was happening during this time. The date of this chapter is set a little after the London blitz happened, so be aware. Also, please know that Dumbledore was no Headmaster at this time. He was the Transfiguration Professor. I will now stop talking about the facts and let you enjoy the story. Have fun reading it!**

_1941: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Arthur Kirkland smiled as he made his way through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything still looked the same as it had for many years. The portraits on the walls still smiled and waved to him, the ghosts still floated aimlessly through the hallways, some offering him greetings. Yes, nothing could change this beloved school of Magic. Currently he was off to visit his good friend Albus Dumbledore. It had been awhile since they'd been able to sit down to a nice cup of tea and have a pleasant chat. So many things had been happening.

It was WW2. Arthur had been working his butt off day and night trying to fight off Germany and his sorry excuse for a leader. The blitz had hit him hard, and he was now only recently recovering form it. He was still in some minor pain, but most of all he was just tired. He really didn't like complaining though. After all, Francis was going through a much harder time than he was. Either way a break from fighting was nice, just so he could spend some time in the Wizarding World.

Albus taught Transfiguration, and he was a very skilled and powerful wizard. He and Arthur went way back, and Albus was also one of the rare wizards who knew that he was actually the personification of England. They were due to have tea today, which was why Arthur was visiting the castle in the first place. Truly tea time with Albus was the only thing that brought him to the school. He was still a little nervous, afraid that something would be happening in the muggle world because of the war, but still was intent on having at least one relaxing day.

When he arrived in Dumbledore's office, he was pleased to see that the professor was waiting for him. Albus' beard was long and grey, and he wore moon shaped spectacles. His bright blue eyes always seemed to twinkle madly, even in unpleasant situations.

"Ah, please come in dear Arthur." Albus greeted him, seeing Arthur standing in the doorway. Arthur wasted no time crossing the door, plopping down into one of the comfy arm chairs that was placed in the office.

"Tea?" Albus offered. When Arthur nodded eagerly the wizard pulled out his wand and conjured up two cups of steaming earl grey. The green eyed country quickly sipped his hot tea, causing Albus to chuckle.

"So how are you Albus?" Arthur finally spoke once he swallowed his tea.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, dear England? Even we wizards know how brutal the muggle World War has been getting." Albus said, looking at Arthur with concern clearly in his expression. Arthur shifted a little uneasily, rubbing the recently healed burns on his chest. The blitz had been a horrible thing, but Germany was leaving him alone for the time being. Albus kept up with muggle affairs for the most part, and it was pretty hard not to know about the London blitz.

"I'm fine" He answered. "I wont let that German bastard beat me. It's the other countries that I'm worried about. Francis is in rough shape since his country is invaded, but the frog is still fighting for all he's worth. I don't even want to think about how Poland is doing..."

"War, such a terrible thing" Albus sighed sadly. "Do have faith though Arthur. We all stand by you England, even we wizards. We shall support you every step of the way through these hard times."

"Thank you Albus" Arthur said, flushing. Clearly he was touched. Before either man could say another word, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Tom" The Wizard said, eyes twinkling. Arthur briefly wondered how Albus knew that it would be Tom. Sure enough, when the door opened a young teenage boy around 13 or so. There was absolutely no mistaking him for the boy whom Arthur had visited a few years ago, though there was most certainly a few differences.

Tom had grown taller; he had just about reached England's height. The teen was handsome, his dark hair combed neatly, a small smile on his face. He wore his dark green lined Slytherin robes and carried a piece of paper with him.

"Hello Professor" Tom greeted, inclining his head towards Albus. When his dark eyes fell upon Arthur, the teen tried to conceal his surprise, though it was written all over his face.

"Hello Mr. Riddle" Arthur greeted with a smirk. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Er- yes. It certainly has." Tom answered. There was an awkward silence for a moment but luckily Dumbledore broke it.

"Was there something in paticular you needed, or did you just come for a visit?" He asked pleasantly.

"I was going to ask you a question about today's homework assignment, but it can wait till tomorrow sir, as I can see that you two are busy." Tom answered politely, about to walk back towards the door.

"Nonsense! You must stay for a cup of tea. Arthur and I were just catching up." Albus said cheerily, pulling out his wand and conjuring up a chair before indicating for Tom to sit down. The boy sat down, still trying to study Arthur without being caught. There was something about the man...something strange. Not magical exactly, more like very powerful. Tom sipped his tea as he contemplated things about Arthur.

"On another note Arthur, how are the muggle citizens dealing with the aftermath of the bombings? I can imagine a lot of homes were damaged." Dumbledore once again prompted Arthur into small talk.

"They're handling it as best as possible I suppose" Arthur replied to him, taking a small dainty sip of his tea. "It's been hard on a lot of people, but nothing can break the spirit of Britain. We've rebuilt a lot already in this short time. And now with Alfred joining the war, there's no way we can loose."

Tom's brows furrowed as he tried to understand the conversation.

"Your talking about the muggle war, correct?" Tom asked. He had known about it, especially when he had spent last summer at his orphanage.

"Yes Tom, you are correct" Dumbledore answered him. "Arthur plays an important part in this war. It will be taught all over the world someday after all of this trouble ends. It's a shame that this has had to happen, mostly because of one man."

"I personally think the muggles deserve this" Tom spoke coldly. His eyes had suddenly turned ever more dark is possible, the polite boy's demanor changing completely. Arthur looked up in surprise, while Albus stared at him sadly.

"Why would you think such a thing Tom?" He asked gently.

"We should let them wipe each other out" He replied. "It would be much better...for the wizards."

There was a brief silence.

"You shouldn't think such things" Arthur finally spoke, feeling a little hurt inside. "Muggles are just as good as wizards, just in different ways."

Tom's eyes suddenly became much less darker, and a small smile formed onto his face.

"Of course. Please forgive me, I did not mean to offend anyone. Perhaps I should take my leave? I must get to my next class soon."

"Alright. Have a good afternoon Tom." Albus said lightly. "Do tell professer Binns that I said hello."

Arthur didn't say anything to Tom, not look at him as the boy left the room. Albus studied Arthur carefully for a moment.

"Sometimes Tom worries me. He's an excellent student mind you, but I don't trust the boy completely." He told the country. Arthur looked back up into Albus's blue eyes, which had a much less defined twinkle now.

"I do hope that he turns out alright in the end. He's only in his third year, correct? A boy can't think such things at that age, it just isn't right." He said, tracing his finger around his now empty teacup.

"Just give him time I suppose. I will be watching him closely behind his years at Hogwarts. Tom really is a remarkable student, and everyone loves him. Hopefully he'll turn out right and become something great."

"Yes" Arthur said, smiling a bit. "He ought to take your path Albus."

"Indeed?" Albus raised his eyebrows, chuckling a bit. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what young Tom turns into."

**a/n: I was glad to get so many reviews last chapter. Tell me how you liked this one?**

**One more thing. How would you all like the next chapter to be VOLDEMORT meeting Arthur again? Not Tom Riddle, but Voldemort. What do you think?**

**Please gimme some feedback!**


	3. Succeed

Arthur Kirkland was not happy. The Wizarding world was in complete chaos. People lived in fear constantly. Woman wouldn't leave their homes, children weren't allowed to play outside without supervision...it was a nightmare. This was all because of one man.

Tom Riddle.

He should have known that there had been something wrong with the boy. Mostly because of the dark moments...like what he had said about muggles back when he was still a Hogwarts student. Now he had gone completely bonkers. Tom built up an army, most of which included death eaters, but he had also persuaded a lot of other dark creatures to join him. Giants and werewolves were obeying the dark wizards commands. So many lives were being lost, it was almost unbearable for Arthur to endure.

There was hope though. Albus Dumbledore had become very concerned, especially for Arthur. To try and help end the war, Dumbledore, now the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had created what one might call an army. The Order, a band of talented wizards who hoped to put a stop to Tom Riddle. Of course that wasn't what he called himself anymore...now he was known as Voldemort.

Arthur had attended a few of the Order meetings himself upon Dumbledore's request. Thankfully the old Wizard hadn't revealed him to anyone, but he did tell them that Arthur was a key figure in the war, which was true. It was being fought by_ his _people, in _his_ lands of course. Scotland was having a bit of a hard time too, but Arthur was taking the heat of it.

At the meeting, he had met some wonderful people. He had gotten along very well with Frank and Alice Longbottom, as well as James Potter, and his wife Lily. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin seemed promising too. It made him happy to know that his country had such wonderful people, all risking their lives for their country.

He was furious with Tom. Normally he would leave it to the humans to fight out their wars, but after experiencing WW2 and seeing how much damage one man could do...he was willing to do anything to stop Tom.

"I have some wonderful news!" Lily Potter told Arthur one day. They had grown to be close friends. Lily was such a sweet girl, yet a fierce fighter.

"And what news would that be?" Arthur asked pleasantly.

"I'm going to have a baby! Jamie and I just found out yesterday...he's so excited." She told him, sighing dreamily. "I've always wanted to be a mother. Oh but you must come and see the baby when he's born!"

"You only just got pregnant and you already know it's a boy?" Arthur said jokingly.

"I have a feeling" Lily said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "A mothers intuition."

The days that passed turned into months. Slowly the Order was fighting back, but Voldemort was still doing a lot of damage. One day in particular, Arthur was having tea in a small cafe located in Diagon Ally. He had been trying to be with the Wizarding world as much as possible, but daily outings were rare as he tried to keep up with both his muggle work, and his wizard work.

Suddenly there was screaming, along with flashes of light. Green to be precise. Arthur dropped his tea cup, cursing loudly. There was only one explanation for this; Voldemort was attacking. He had been correct. Tee dark wizard himself was there, three death eaters tagging along. Already there was a dead body on the ground. Arthur felt his fists clench, immediately standing up and forcing his way through the running crowd of families running away desperately.

"That's quite enough Tom!" He said loudly, stepping into Voldemort's view. There was an eery silence, and Arthur smirked to himself, knowing that Tom would recognize him.

"Y-YOU!" The dark wizard bellowed, observing him. Voldemort was thinking many things. Shouldn't Mr. Kirkland be old now? It had been years since he'd last seen him, but now the green eyed male looked even younger than Tom himself.

"Are you surprised?" Arthur asked mockingly. "You certainly should be. I have had quite enough of your stupid little stunts. I have also seen many with the will to gain power, and so far none of them have succeeded."

"Well I am not like those other men, Arthur Kirkland" Voldemort sneered. "I will succeed, but you wont live long enough to experience my victory. _Avada Kedavera_!"

A burst of green light surged from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Arthur had moved out of the way too slowly, but he really didn't have anything to fear too much. The killing curse hit him straight in the chest, sending the country to the ground. There was a silence, Voldemort smugly looking at the prone body.

"Do you really think that you have enough power to kill me?" Arthur screamed angrily, rising to his feet once again. The death eaters gasped in shock. Voldemort didn't say a word, instead just staring wide eyed. He was speechless.

"How are you not dead?" Voldemort whispered harshly, but mostly to himself. Arthur had lost his cool, laughing crazily and pointing at the evil wizards.

"You WILL NOT win! I shall see to it myself! Until then..." Arthur said, before closing his eyes and willing his inner Britannia magic. A burst of blue flames engulfed him, and Arthur Kirkland was nowhere to be seen.

"How can he be immortal to the killing curse? HOW?" Voldemort shouted angrily. His followers flinched back, shrugging and whispering amongst themselves.

"Find him...all of you! Send everybody out. We will capture Arthur Kirkland!"

...

Nine months later:

"Say hi to Arthur Harry. Say hello." Lily cooed to the baby in her arms. The infant had his mothers Emerald eyes, but on his head wasa tuft of black hair.

"He really is beautiful." Arthur said, smiling at the gurgling baby.

"Nah, I personally think he's more handsome. Like his dad!" James said proudly, swiping the baby from Lily's arms.

Arthur smiled fondly. Family...such a wonderful thing. Something told him though, that this baby was going to be very important. He knew when his people held power, and this baby was certainly something intriguing.

**a/n: There will be one more chapter. Any ideas of when it should take place?**


End file.
